Magix's Next Top Model
by Akela Victoire
Summary: After spending a year on Earth, Stella has become a fan of America's Next Top Model and decides to host her own version of the show in Magix. How will fourteen unique magical girls survive living in one house for several weeks? Who will win? How will Stella's first season of hosting Magix's Next Top Model turn out?
1. Stella Wants A Show

I had this idea for quite a while, but after watching the Caribbean version of America's Next Top Model, appropriately called Caribbean's Next Top Model, I decided to give it a shot. _See my profile for further details._

* * *

"_Previously on America's Next Top Model…"_

Ever since Stella had come to Earth on the mission to find the last Earth fairy and help people believe in magic again, Stella had developed a love for certain Earth things.

She had Zoomixed to New York City on multiple occasions to do some shopping. Prada, Gucci, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Kenneth Kole, Michael Kors, Vera Wang, Versace, Pucci, Fendi, Armani, DKNY, YSL… You asked her about any Earthling fashion designers, she'd be able to tell you about several of them off the top of her head.

One of her new Earthling obsessions was also reality TV. Bloom had tried to tell her- to no avail- that most of them were crap but Stella didn't seem to care. True, there were a few that she regarded as… questionable (such as Jersey Shore, Toddlers & Tiaras and anything to do with Kardashians), but on the whole, she liked Earthling reality television.

_Especially_ America's Next Top Model.

If she were an ordinary American Earthling citizen she'd have tried out faster than she could have Zoomixed to New York City. And she was pretty sure she could have won too.

Tyra Banks was a pretty awesome woman to have come up with this concept in her opinion. And it really helped her to learn more about Earth's fashion cultures as well, just by watching the show.

"Stella, you do realize it's time to pack up and go, right?" Bloom asked, walking over the blonde who was currently entranced with the episode in Cycle 12 where the girls first arrived in São Paulo, Brazil.

"Yeah, I know…" Stella grumbled, getting up.

"Why don't we have anything like that back in Magix?" Stella asked, gesturing to the television.

"I don't really know, Stel. My mind is not that of a television producer in Magix…" Bloom replied, beginning to sound impatient with her blonde friend.

"Someone needs to bring quality reality television like this to Magix. Why shouldn't it be me?" Stella asked, beginning to get excited.

"Oh no…" Musa was watching with the other Winx Club girls from the doorway and rolled her eyes.

"I could do it! With my credentials, who would say no to a show being produced and hosted by me? Not only am I a Winx Club girl, I'm also a _very _stylish person!"

"Someone _please_ stop this trainwreck before it begins…" Aisha begged.

"Oh come on, Stella. What do you know about hosting or producing any sort of television programming? Do you know how much logic and planning that would take?" Tecna asked.

"I have logic and planning ski…" Stella trailed off as her friends began to laugh at her.

"What kind of friends are you?" Stella stomped a heel-clad foot on the ground angrily.

"I am totally going to make this happen and even though you fair-weather friends doubted me, I will still allow you to be part of it!" Stella declared.

"_Oh joy…"_ Flora muttered under her breath.

* * *

Stella sat in the boardroom of Magix Media Moderators, the media group which controlled and regulated all the media in Magix. They had television and radio stations, websites associated with each of those stations, newspapers, magazines and several other forms of media under their watch and was the place to go to if one had ideas for television shows in Magix.

"So, Princess Stella… This… _"Magix's Next Top Model" _idea of yours was inspired by an Earthling television show you saw while there, you say?" The head of the group said, raising an eyebrow at the documents the Solarian Princess had handed him.

"Yes. I really do think it has the potential to take off here. And the contest will be open to all sorts of magical girls, so imagine the potential for drama- that actually _doesn't _have the risk of killing us all for a change…" Stella said.

"That is true…" Another male board member said, turning to the head of the group. "Sir, I do like the idea. From personal experience, people _do_ like to watch drama from afar and talk about it with their friends all the time…"

A female board member pitched in this time. "This would be a great show for the Fashionista Television Company. Reality television, competition_ and_ potential non-life threatening drama rolled into one? I'd certainly watch that!"

"True…" The head board member nodded, turning to Stella and smiling.

Stella felt the excitement welling up within her with his next words.

"Well, Miss Princess Stella of Solaria, we certainly approve of your programme proposal. Go on ahead and submit it to Fashionista Television with our blessing!" He said.

"EEE! Thank you all so much! I will be sure to remember you all for this if you ever need any favours in the future! And remember to send me one of your best performing employees that you really want to reward in the future! I'll want them for one of my challenges!"

Stella practically flew out of the office- even without her wings.

* * *

A few days later, Stella was sitting in the Alfea courtyard with the other Winx Club girls with the exception of Bloom, who was currently giving Roxy a tour of the school.

All of a sudden, a large white envelope with glowing trim floated directly towards her.

Snatching it out of the air with no explanation to her friends, Stella practically ripped open the top and began to read.

"YES!" Stella jumped up and stated to cheer, drawing attention from all sides of the school.

"Yes to what?" Musa asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Fashionista Television likes my idea and they approved it! Magix's Next Top Model is about to become reality!" Stella exclaimed.

Those who were nearby and overheard began to chatter excitedly. A new television show hosted by Crown Princess Stella of Solaria, fashionista extraordinaire and a Winx Club fairy to boot?

This new show of hers was _sure_ to be a hit!

"Well, congratulations!" Flora was the first to hug her friend, joined shortly by the others.

"What's all the fuss about?" Roxy asked, having returned with Bloom.

"Stella got approval for her new show!" Musa exclaimed.

"_Really?_ Congratulations! I wasn't really sure how television people in Magix would take the idea, but I guess they really like it!" Bloom smiled.

"I just have to make sure it will be a hit. With those media professionals and your help, I'm sure it will be!" Stella exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a LOT of work to do!"

Stella walked off humming happily as she went to get to work on the show that she was sure would be a hit.

* * *

_**FURTHER DETAILS ON MY PROFILE ON HOW YOUR CHARACTER MIGHT BE PART OF THIS! FOLLOW ALL THOSE INSTRUCTIONS AND YOUR CHARACTER MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE!**_


	2. Stella Wants Some Judges

_**APPLICATIONS STILL OPEN! CHECK MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS!**_

* * *

"So I've got sponsors lined up from all across the dimensions, I've got a few challenges in mind that I can plan out in further detail later, I have plenty of applicants though no decisions have been made on who should get to the semis…" Stella paced up and down in her room in the Solarian Royal Palace where the other Winx Club girls, their bonded pixies, Roxy and Nova sat scattered around the room in various chairs, cushions and sofas.

"What else do I need…?" Stella wondered, tapping a pen to her chin in thought.

"What about other judges? I mean, in America's Next Top Model, there are always three or four other judges…" Roxy pointed out.

"That's right! I_ knew_ I forgot _something_!" Stella exclaimed.

"But who could I get to judge besides me?" Stella asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! ME! ME!" Chatta flew over to the blonde fairy.

"And why should you be a judge for Magix's Next Top Model, Chatta?" Stella sat in a nearby chair, looking ready for an impromptu interview.

"Because I'm totally fashion forward and I can add a little spunk to your show! Plus look at this!" Chatta changed into various gorgeous-looking outfits and hairstyles.

"You're totally in, Chatta! You know what you're talking about!" Stella said.

"Yay!" Chatta cheered.

"Chatta, are you sure you want that? It is a big responsibility after all…" Flora reminded her bonded pixies.

"It is, but I can totally handle it!" Chatta said.

"Who else should I get on the judging panel? Not you, Nova. I'm going to need you for other things…" Stella wrote something on her notepad.

Nova put down her hand disappointedly.

"I'm going to need a photographer sort of person and a runway kind of coach too. Hm… Flora, can you ask Helia if he'd like to be a judge? He'd really fit the artsy photographer sort of role…" Stella asked suddenly.

"I can, but I'm not too sure he'd want to be roped into your crazy schemes!" Flora said.

"So. Chatta and I are in for sure, Helia is a maybe… I heard that Professor DuFour used to be a model before she got into teaching. Maybe I can offer her the job when I visit Alfea next week…" Stella made another note.

"So it's me, Chatta, Helia, Professor DuFour… But we need someone else to put some more… _drama_ into the judging panel mix. Someone who can be somewhat irritable at times. Harsh. Overly dramatic. Somewhat overemotional. Snarky. Wait… I know just the person to offer the last judging position to!" Stella exclaimed.

* * *

"NO. Absolutely _not!_"

"Oh come on, Riven! It'll be fun! You'll get lots of free stuff, you'll be paid well, you get to be on TV and you get to be as snarky and harsh as you like!"

"As snarky and harsh as I like, huh?" Riven rubbed his chin as if he were thinking about it.

"Uh-huh…" Stella said, hoping against hope…

"My answer is still no." Riven said flatly.

Stella flounced off. If he wouldn't join of his own free will, she knew just who could help… _persuade_ him…

_**One week later…**_

"Stella, I've thought it over and I will become a judge on Magix's Next Top Model." Riven ran up to her in Magix one day.

"Oh good. You'll love being a judge!" Stella exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think I will. Musa… she can be very… _persuasive_ when she wants to be…" Riven somehow managed to half smile, half grumble as he spoke.

"Great! You'll need this. It's full of all sorts of things you'll need for the show." Stella made a large, golden brown envelope appear in one hand and handed it to the currently disconcerted Riven.

"Bye! I have to deal with my wardrobe for the show now!" Stella waved as she walked off happily. Success was imminent.


End file.
